This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The COBRE administration determined that the funding levels of the Tier 2 pilot projects needed to be increased to make these projects competitive and ensure research progress and success. Therefore, in the FY10 project year, this pilot project will be discontinued and the three remaining pilot projects will be funded at $55,000 direct costs each.